In a wireless mobile communication system, high Peak-to-Average Power Ratio may require a wide linear dynamic range of an amplifier and a digital-to-analog converter (D/A) or an analog-to-digital converter (A/D). It may further destroy the orthogonality between the sub-channels and cause serious interferences.